


Malacus

by frozenCinders



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so close to Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu tended to notice things about the boy that most people likely disregarded. If anyone had a thought about his hair, for example, it was simply that it looked strange. Oddly enough, nobody ever seemed curious about how it felt. To be smart enough not to touch him would be one thing, but nobody seemed to care enough to be disappointed that they couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malacus

Being so close to Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu tended to notice things about the boy that most people likely disregarded. If anyone had a thought about his hair, for example, it was simply that it looked strange. Oddly enough, nobody ever seemed curious about how it felt. To be smart enough not to touch him would be one thing, but nobody seemed to care enough to be disappointed that they couldn't.

The hair on top of his head wasn't anything special, just felt like hair. The locks gently curling around the back of his neck, however, were impossibly soft. Even through his bandaged fingers, Yoshitsugu marveled at the feeling.

Very carefully, he continued petting Mitsunari. The boy had to be feigning sleep at this point, as any warrior would have woken up just from having a hand so close to them- especially to their neck, much less touching them at all. If he was faking, he was certainly good at it. Or perhaps the newly appointed commander was just that exhausted.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yoshitsugu whispered, chuckling to himself when Mitsunari still didn't stir. Yoshitsugu let his hand wander towards an ear, gently rubbing behind it. Mitsunari finally gave a quick, subtle movement, as if he stopped in the middle of a double-take, and opened his eyes.

"Gyoubu?" Mitsunari quickly sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Yoshitsugu assured. Mitsunari stared at him for a moment before slowly laying back down, his head turned towards his friend. He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, and Yoshitsugu reveled in the utter trust it took for a warrior to do such a thing. If he weren't so damnably ill, he would lean down and press a kiss to the commander's temple. As he was, even just that slow, gentle petting took an embarrassing amount of energy out of him.

'I wish I could be more for you,' he thought, almost aloud.

Yoshitsugu hadn't intended to fall asleep there, having fully planned to return to his own room before then, but he couldn't say he was disappointed to open his eyes to find Mitsunari still curled up beside his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> unrelated: i'm always so bad at deciding what to rate a fic so i usually just have T be the lowest i go but these last two fics have been rated G, hopefully more appropriately.


End file.
